


The Freearch Foundation

by katrani



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrani/pseuds/katrani
Summary: Szyllafonte and Aliya left the Many-Storied Tower, and came to Freearch. Szylla wants to start her own guild. Aliya wants to teach. Their life together begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Patreon pamphlet featured these two again, and implies that they set up in Freearch, so this'll act as a place to post any further drabbles or one-shots with them.

They found a town, picked out a home, and settled in easily enough. They were constantly talking to each other, when in view of each other, delaying how long it took them to unpack. Nothing could interrupt their happiness.

That was, until it came to the yard. Szyllafonte had set all of her various sprouts and plants together in the middle, with the intent of spacing them and transplanting them from their jars once everything else was unpacked. At least, that was her plan, until she came home from the market one day and found them scattered almost randomly throughout the yard, with Aliya working on digging up a space near the fence.

"What-" Szyllafonte started, too shocked to use the signs she'd been so carefully learning at first. She caught herself though, shook her head, and knelt besides Aliya. She tapped her on the shoulder, gently. ~What are you doing?~ she asked, once she was looking at her.

~Gardening.~ Aliya indicated her other side, where various packets of seeds sat on the ground. ~I thought I would get started, before the season's too late.~

~But my own plants need proper care.~

Aliya scowled at her. ~I know that!~ she insisted, her hands moving much more quickly than Szylla's. ~I've planned out sunlight ratios and even wind protection, based on our wall here.~ She leaned forward to tap the low brick wall that surrounded their new property.

Szylla shook her head, trying to think how to explain. ~My research, though. I have to have room to expand and see how they do next to or further from each other, what introducing new sprouts does to the main grouping-~

~How much?~

~What?~

Aliya motioned to the whole garden. ~Expanding. How much space do you need, little leaf?~

Szylla felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks at the nickname. Aliya had used it before, but she still wasn't used to it. She looked around, then stood and paced out the garden, mumbling to herself. "The tree should be the centerpiece, but might not flourish with Freearch's weather... And the herbs I can maybe mostly move inside, but I would have to scrap my research for them with the vegetables..." It took her three circuits of the yard before she returned to Aliya, who was standing and watching her. ~Maybe half?~

Aliya snorted in laughter, shaking her head. ~No. You and I will both want fresh vegetables, and I _must_ have my flowers, and maybe...~ She looked around herself, the bells on her ears chiming gently as she turned her head from side to side. ~Even granted that you have herbs, and we'll get some fruit from one of your trees, so that cuts down on the shared space a bit, I can't see you needing more than a third.~

~But... I...~ Szyllafonte fumbled over her words, trying to think of how to explain without sounding petulant. ~My research is all I have left.~

~ _All?_ ~ Aliya stepped closer to her, head tilted quizzically. ~Are you sure of that, little leaf?~ She took Szylla's hands in her own, and kissed her fingertips. She smiled slyly at Szylla as she let go of her hands, and pulled her into an embrace.

Szyllafonte giggled, and lifted her hands so Aliya could see them without having to leave her arms- it was slightly awkward, but definitely worth it to be this close to her love. ~I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, darling. Not at all.~ She kissed Aliya, and playfully tapped one of her bells before continuing. ~It's just... Familiar. I dedicated myself to my research for years, and now, all I have are a few journals and the few plants I could bring with us all this way. And it matters, it does! But not as much a being with you, and you being happy. I... I love you.~ She was trembling a little by the end of it, not sure if she'd used all the right signs, certain she'd lost her sense of them by the end of that, especially talking with Aliya in such a confined manner. And... It was the first time either of them had actually admitted to that.

Aliya looked startled for a moment, her eyes wide and a blush creeping across her face, all the way to her hairline. But then she picked Szyllafonte up and swung her around, tapping her forehead to hers as she did and her bells tinkling loudly in the speed of her movements. ~I love you!~ she answered, once she finally put Szylla down. ~L-o-v-e.~ She spelled the word out, over and over, pausing to reach for Szylla's hands again but then going back to repeating it. ~I love you, little leaf!~ Aliya kissed her again, gentle and long and pure as the air from when they agreed to keep traveling together.

Szylla hugged Aliya, tightly, and they stayed like that for a few minutes before either of them remembered what had started all of this. ~So. Our garden.~ Szylla stepped away, reluctantly, and paced it around again. ~I think... All I need for my experiments is... Hold on.~ She picked up a shovel resting against the wall, and marked off a decent square of space, somewhere between a quarter and third of the entire space. ~This should be enough, along with my jars inside.~

Aliya nodded, taking the shovel and marking out another bit of space, at the other end of the garden. ~And this will be for my flowers,~ she said. ~And the rest can be for vegetables and herbs. Maybe we can even dig a small pond out, so we don't have to go to the well all the time.~

~Maybe.~ Szylla walked over to her, resting her head on Aliya's shoulder. She smiled, and then signed those wonderful words again. ~I love you, dear bell.~

~And I love you, little leaf,~ Aliya answered, before taking her hand and leading her inside, a very familiar and playful look in her eye.


End file.
